LOS CELOS DE WILLIAM
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: William guarda un secreto, y Grell quiere descubrirlo, Sebastian tiene los ojos puestos sobre cierto shinigami, "¿Quien dijo que los demonios no pueden amar y que los shinigamis no pueden tener sentimientos?" "SHONEN AI" "ONE SHOT"


_**Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes aquí nombrados son propiedad de Yana Toboso""!**_

_**NO ME ODIEN POR LO QUE ESTÁN A PUNTO DE LEER, FUE REALMENTE DIVERTIDO DE HACER, ESTA INSPIRADO EN UN RP CON SebFantomhivu, de "Amor yaoi "** _

* * *

William se encuentra en su oficina cumpliendo nuevamente horas extra por culpa de su empleado holgazán Grell Sutcliff, últimamente ese pelirrojo pasa mucho tiempo con ese demonio Sebastian Michaelis, ¿celos?, el gerente del despacho se aprieta el puente de la nariz y suspira con fastidio, debe encontrar una forma de alejar a su empleado de aquel demonio; el shinigami de cabellos obscuros se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a traer de regreso a su subordinado; sale de su oficina y en el camino se encuentra con Ronald Knox, el chico esta coqueteando con una secretaria, como siempre perdiendo el tiempo.

William no entiende como la gente se puede dejar llevar por sentimientos y deseos tontos, "amor". El supervisor sale de la sede y viaja hasta la mansión Phantomhive, sus sospechas son correctas, Sutcliff se encuentra ahí, corriendo tras Sebastian, proclamando le su amor, restregándose sobre el, mandando besos y recitando poesías _"tan sucio y denigrante, estúpido Sutcliff"._

* * *

_..._

**_-Will!, no puedes hacerme esto, suéltame me estas lastimando, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo William !-_** Grell trata de soltarse de las garras de su jefe que lo arrastran de sus largos y rojos cabellos de regreso a su reino.

**_-Eres una vergüenza Sutcliff, fraternizando con ese demonio, proclamando le una amor sucio, de verdad no se porque te mantengo dentro de las filas de shinigamis de élite, debería mandarte al área de secretarias-_** amenaza molesto mientras se pone a buscar unos documentos para el nuevo descenso de categoría de su empleado.

_**-No Will! por favor no, lo lamento-**_ se abalanza el pelirrojo sobre su jefe, un descenso más y no tendrá dinero ni siquiera para comer. William se tensa ante el contacto y aleja a su empleado, suspira fastidiado y se levanta.

**_-¿Will?... Hey Will, ¿estas celoso?-_** pregunta coquetamente Grell mientras se frota contra el pecho de su jefe, pero solo se gana un golpe en la cabeza. _"Celos, que estupidez"_, William T. Spears no esta celoso.

**_-Will... saldremos hoy a cenar?-_** pregunta inseguro el pelirrojo, desde hace unos meses su jefe se comporta distante, no es que antes tuvieran una excelente relación, pero William solía ser más tolerante.

* * *

...

El comportamiento del supervisor de Londres sigue siendo el mismo, su mascara de frialdad e indiferencia se mantiene intacta ante sus empleados, pero Grell sabe que algo anda mal, su jefe esconde algo, no son solo los castigos injustos para evitar que se acerque a su Sebas-chan, no, Spears oculta algo, hay alguien en su vida, su muerto corazón late por un ser especial y obviamente no es el pelirrojo.

_**-William!-**_ finalmente Sutcliff se enfrenta al estoico hombre, entra sin llamar, haciendo una entrada dramática golpea el escritorio con las palmas de sus manos. El gerente simplemente se reserva a mirarlo sin decir ni una palabra.

_**-Dime quien es!-**_ exige entre gritos y voz cortada.

_**-¿De que hablas?-**_ rompe el silencio pero sin perder su acostumbrada calma; de verdad desea que su subordinado rojo se marche, no tiene tiempo para sus tonterías hoy tiene algo importante que hacer.

_**-No finjas William Spears-**_ pronuncia el nombre completo, esto es un asunto serio.

_**-¿Quien te esta robando de mi lado?, ¿quien es la maldita zorra que te aleja de mis brazos?-**_ la parca roja se coloca el dorso de la mano en la frente haciendo un ademan de profunda miseria y desolación.

**_-No se de que me hablas y no tengo tiempo para esto Sutcliff, con permiso- _**William se levanta de su asiento y se dispone a marcharse pero es detenido.

**_-Will, por favor- _**el pelirrojo ofrece una mirada suplicante.

_**-No hay lugar para los sentimientos en el trabajo-** _con esta ultima frase el shinigami obscuro sale de su oficina dejando a un ya más tranquilo pero igualmente desanimado Grell.

* * *

_**-Llegas tarde-**_ la suave y tersa voz provoca un escalofrío en la columna vertebral del dios de la muerte.

**_-Lo siento-_** sumiso William corre a los brazos de su amante y pronto se ve envuelto por un cálido abrazo, si que lo necesitaba.

**_-Es tu culpa, si no coquetearas tanto con "el", yo no tendría que estar siguiendo le los pasos ni lidiando con sus horas extra-_** dice con fingida molestia.

_**-Estas ¿celoso?-**_ sonríe maliciosamente mostrando sus colmillos; al demonio le encanta ese lado posesivo de su estoico shinigami.

_**-Por supuesto que no, callare-**_William se sonroja y entierra el rostro en el pecho de Sebastian, el demonio toma el mentón del segador de almas y lo alza, se miran, los ojos del diablo se tornan de un tono rosado brillante, llenos de deseo por aquel hombre de ojos verde y oro. Sus labios se juntan culminando en más que un tierno beso.

_"¿Quien dijo que los demonios no pueden amar y que los shinigamis no pueden tener sentimientos?"_

* * *

**_USTEDES SABEN, YO SOY AMANTE DEL GRELLIAM, SON MI "OTP", PERO ERA INEVITABLE ESCRIBIR ESTO, ME EMPIEZA A GUSTAR EL SEBAS X WILL JAJAJJA. _**


End file.
